An Impossible Love Story
by ReneeRedfern21
Summary: Liliana was captured by the Volturi and they want her to spy on the La Push wolves. What happens when one Imprints on her? Will she be able to complete her task?
1. Chapter 1

This shouldn't have happened; we were so different. Completely opposite. My mind was spinning with thoughts, but only one was grabbing my attention. It would never work out.

I was sitting in my room waiting for one of the other guards to come and get me. We were having a meeting today to discuss some important business. They wouldn't tell me what, though. Nobody here ever told me anything. Living with a bunch of evil vampires who thought so little of me was starting to get old. Until they found me three years ago I had only fed from animals, now they forced me to kill innocent humans. The guards liked to make fun of me for it, calling me all sorts of names. Aro just laughed at me when I complained to him about it. Marcus was not even paying attention and Caius looked like he wanted to kill me.

There was a knock on my door and it opened. At least they finally started knocking. Last time Felix came to get me he'd walked in on me changing. I was still giving him hell for that. "Time to go." A gruff voice nearly yelled. I sighed, Demetri annoyed me to no end. He found it extremely funny that I preferred animal blood to human blood. "Don't make carry you Liliana." I looked over at him and huffed loudly. He was serious. Demetri led me away to where the meeting was to be held. I did not know why they still had to lead me around like a prisoner. I knew this castle inside and out. I guess they just didn't trust me. When this started I was always trying to escape.

We arrived in a cavernous room with ornate gold wallpaper. Aro sat at the head of a very long mahogany table, Marcus and Caius on either side. Demetri pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. After a few moments Jane came in and sat down on my left giving me one of her rare smiles. You could say we became friends. She would teach me how to fight and in return I would teach her everything from new languages to astronomy.

Aro cleared his throat and the room became silent. "Today we have to discuss the La Push shape shifters. The Cullens have assured us they are no threat, but one cannot be too careful. Liliana," When he said my name I sat up straight and looked his way.

"Yes Master?"

He smiled at me, "because the werewolves and Cullens do not know you I am sending you there as a spy. They know everyone else, but have never met you." I was shocked to say the least. Aro wanted me to go out alone. This was a first. "If you complete this we will let you go, no strings attached. Go to Forks, Washington and stay with the Cullens say you have a desire to learn their ways." He was forgetting one important thing.

"What about Alice, you said she could see the future. Won't she see this?" Aro looked at me for a moment and then started laughing.

"My, you are a smart girl. Remember Nikolas?" He pointed to a figure across from me. The man looked a little younger than me and had short, honey-blonde hair. I had met him last week, he was supposed to be a new guard.

"Yes, but-" I was cut off by Caius, who looked annoyed. "What Nikolas can do is block a vampire from seeing things, he will block this from your memories and replace it with something else. Alice Cullen will never see this." Aro smiled again, "Now that is settled, Liliana will you go?" It took me about two seconds to decide. "Okay, I will go." Aro clapped his hands together and everyone went back to their respective conversations. They even let me walk back to my room alone.

I had finished packing in a few minutes and sat on my bed to think. The Volturi were going to let me go. The only thing I was unsure about was having to spy on the shape shifters. They would have no clue and I would get them to trust me only to tell everything to Aro. The wolves would never find out. I was good at making things up. That's what happens when you are alive for over two hundred years.

There was another knock at my door and Jane stepped in. "Ready to go Lily?" She was the only one here I let call me Lily. I was going to miss our study sessions. "Yes Jane. Everything is packed." We walked down the stairs into the lobby and waited. The new receptionist looked over at me and smiled. Our old one, Gianna, was killed a while ago. Soon, this one would share the same fate.

Jane and I hugged quickly. I was not one for physical contact. It left you open for attack, vulnerable. I was not going to become weak.

The ride to the airport took little time and I was on the plane to Seattle within the hour. There was no plan for once I got to Forks, I was perfectly capable of making it up as I went along. Before the trip I made sure to drink extra. You did not want a thirsty vampire to be stuck on a plane with sixty other people who had no way out. I felt guilty just thinking about it.

After a safe landing in Seattle I knew I was going to need a car. The rental place had plenty so I picked the first one I saw. Aro had given me directions to the Cullen place. It was pretty easy to find because I knew their scent. They were outside expecting me. I didn't think of anything except my last day as a human as I made my way up to the family. One of them growled at me. His mate, a small pixie-like woman, tried to soothe him. "Excuse my son, he seems to have lost all his manners. I am Carlisle and this is my family." His smile seemed genuine and I shook his hand. "Liliana, pleasure to meet you." A woman to his left, who reminded me of Heidi, studied me. She took in my long, brown hair that was slightly wavy and reached the middle of my back. The tight purple sweater and my designer jeans. She seemed quite pleased by what she saw. "I am Rosalie. This is Emmett. The vampire who growled at you is Jasper and the woman next to him is his wife Alice." They both waved at me, embarrassed about earlier, and I smirked. Then the woman next to Carlisle spoke. "I'm Esme, and that is Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee." That was it for introductions so they led me inside. Rosalie turned toward me, "Alice saw you coming. She said you wanted to learn how to feed like us."

"Yes, I hate killing innocent people. They do not deserve it." Carlisle and Esme smiled at me. "Well that is a start," Esme said, rubbing my arm.

A week had passed and I found living with the Cullens easy, it felt like I belonged here. I still have not told them about how I became a vampire and they did not push me. Alice and Rosalie took me shopping for a new wardrobe. Not everything would fit in my massive closet. They decided I should meet the packs soon. I had already met Jacob and Seth because they were always with Renesmee. Seth was funny and we got along well, but Jacob seemed cautious of me living with his dear Nessie.

I was standing in front of the big glass window in my white sundress. I was panning on telling the Cullens my story tonight. Off in the distance I could hear hearts beating. This meant our guests were getting close. A few moments later the front door burst open and seven guys and one girl walked in. Alice was down the stairs in seconds. I had turned around to face her and everyone was staring. "Liliana, remember what I told you?" I had to think for a while, she told me many things. "To blink my eyes and to fidget?" Alice smiled at me. "Yes Lily. If you do not it will seem odd to humans if you haven't moved in hours." She chuckled and led e over to the wolves. "This is Sam, you know Jacob and Seth. That is Jared, Paul, Quil, Leah, and Embry." Everyone else shook my hand, but Embry. I looked up at him and he just kept staring, his mouth open slightly. My hand fell back to my side. "Embry?" Jacob called.

"You guys, I think he imprinted." Seth pointed out. Imprinted? No, no way. That is not right, this should not have happened. We are too different. Complete opposites. My mind was spinning with thoughts, but only one stood out. This would never work out.

**A/N: Okay, so I had this idea in my head for a while and just went with it. Tell me if you like it cause I want to know if I should continue…**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Renee**


	2. Chapter 2

This could not be happening. I was supposed to come here to do a job, not become some shape shifter's imprint.

The rest of the Cullens and the wolves filed into the living room. Some of them gave me sympathetic looks. Others just smiled. Embry came over and sat down next to me on the love seat. He held out his hand and not wanting to be rude I shook it. I looked up and he smiled at me, but when I did not smile back he looked heartbroken.

"Guys, Lily has something she wants to tell us." Alice announced. I took a deep breath to compose myself and started.

"I was born May 14, 1893 in the small French town of Reims. It is just northeast of Paris. Even when I was a little kid I love learning new things. My parents, Anelise and Nicolas, bought me all kinds of books. I got accepted to one of the best Universities around and everyone was happy for me. One night after I had just finished up in the library, I decided to go for a walk," I took a shaky breath and continued, "A while later I came across a man. He called himself John. I got so caught up in listening to him talk that I did not realize until it was too late that he was leading me further into the forest. He said it was so no one would hear my screams." Esme looked like she wanted to cry if she could and everyone else was anxiously waiting for me to continue. "I woke up alone, naked, and still human. Eventually I learned that I was pregnant. My son Nikolas was born October 23, 1913. The doctor I had deliver my baby was a vampire. I was not strong enough to deliver him and the doctor had to turn me. Nikolas is like Renesmee, he has not aged since he turned seventeen. We split up after I raised him, I thought I would never see him again. Then about two months ago I came across him in Scotland. He was so handsome. We spent a whole month together and then I heard about a family in Washington who only fed on animals. And here I am."

The room took in everything for a few minutes and then Leah asked, "Why did you leave your son?" I merely smiled and looked down.

"The Volturi were after me because of my power. They thought I would be a great addition to their guard. I did not want my son to be seen because I did not know what they would do with him." Leah smiled at me. "Here I thought you just didn't want him."

"No. I loved my son. I just wanted to keep him safe." I could fell Embry rubbing my arm, trying to show that he wanted to comfort me. I only pushed him away. He needed to get over me, this would not work out. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I had to.

The wolves cleaned out our food supply for Nessie. She wouldn't eat it anyway, but we kept some here for emergencies. Everyone seemed to like me. Leah was talking to me all night and so was Sam. I tried to stay away from Embry as much as I could. I just sat back and admired him. His short black hair, the deep brown eyes. His muscles. I stopped myself right there. I needed to keep a clear head. Edward picked up on my thoughts and smirked at me. I just glared at him asking him to keep quiet.

Eventually the wolves started to leave and I went outside for some much needed fresh air. There was someone behind me and I turned around to find Embry leaning against the door. "Edward told me you were thinking about me." He smirked. I was going to kill that evil, no good, vampire. I could hear Alice and Edward laughing inside the house.

"Don't listen to him." He just looked at me and sat down on the step. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then he spoke.

"I couldn't help what happened. I can't control the imprint." Embry sighed. I wanted to tell him it was alright. That we would find a way to work it out, but I knew it would make no difference. We could never be a couple.

"It won't work out anyway, Embry. I know it won't." He stared down at me for a moment.

"You don't know that, we can try and see what happens." Embry looked helpless, like he wanted me to say it would be okay.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He started shaking and I knew what was going to happen so I ran back inside. Heading upstairs before the Cullens could question me. My mind was numb, I wanted to tell him that I would try anything. I felt like if I tried hard enough maybe I could love him, but I had a job to do. My feelings could not get in the way. My eyes were burning, meaning that if I were still alive I would be balling my eyes out. I had hurt him and it was for the better, but I didn't expect it to hurt me too.

I stayed in my room the rest of the night with my eyes stinging and my mind trying to process everything. Alice tried to ask me what was wrong but I just blew her off. Not wanting to go through it again. Even Bella came up to see how I was.

The next morning I made my way downstairs to find my new family gathered around the dining room table. They were talking about a trip to Alaska to visit the vampires in Denali. This could take my mind off of Embry. We agreed that it would be good for all of us and started packing. I was looking forward to the trip. Maybe when I came back Embry would have moved on to another girl. Someone who wouldn't say no.


End file.
